


El silencio de los ositos

by zelsh



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher se hace mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El silencio de los ositos

Cuando tiene diez años, Christopher Robin se enfada con Winnie the Pooh.  
  
Es una de esos enfados que duran veinticuatro horas, como un constipado pasajero, y cuando se despierta al día siguiente (el sol llenando la habitación con una luz dorada y espesa, como miel) ni siquiera se acuerda. Se ducha, se lava los dientes, se pone un calcetín de cada color porque no encuentra la pareja, y sólo resopla un poco cuando su madre le besa antes de acompañarle a la puerta, la mochila lista en su espalda.  
  
—¿Dónde está tu amigo hoy, Robin?  
  
Christopher pone los ojos en blanco cuando Christopher Maloway, que decidió ser su enemigo mortal a los cinco años por tener la mala fortuna de compartir su nombre, acelera y le alcanza con su bicicleta. Hace años que Christopher no lleva a Pooh al colegio, pero Maloway posee esa memoria reservada para los abusones innatos: no recuerda cuál es la capital de Francia, pero puede recitar todas las cosas embarazosas de su vida de carrerilla y en orden cronológico.  
  
—¿Mmm? —le evalúa, levantando la barbilla—. No me digas que ahora eres un niño mayor que ya no juega con muñecos.  
  
—Al contrario que tú —murmura, sintiéndose mal el segundo que lo dice.  
  
Cuando suena la última campana del día Christopher recoge todas sus cosas y corre hasta casa, los arbustos del camino pasando borrosos por el borde de su visión, como una gota de acuarela en un vaso de agua. Abre la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y sube las escaleras de tres en tres, gritando un _¡lo siento!_ preventivo cuando se encuentra a su madre en el piso de arriba. Su puerta espera al final del pasillo, y Christopher no presta atención a la señal de “NO ENTRAR” que cuelga del pomo.  
  
—¡Pooh! —grita nada más entrar, suspirando aliviado cuando ve al oso sobre su colcha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Christopher salta sobre la cama, haciendo al osito botar con él—. Pooh, no te vas a creer lo que le he dicho hoy a Maloway.  
  
Pooh le mira y su sonrisa parece ensancharse durante un segundo, pero no contesta. Christopher frunce el ceño y lo sujeta entre sus manos, haciendo que el relleno de su barriga se hunda bajo la presión de sus dedos.  
  
—Vamos, Pooh, ¿no quieres saberlo? —Christopher le sacude un poco, pero Pooh sólo le mira con ojos vacíos y negros. Christopher se da cuenta por primera vez de que sólo son un par de botones, cosidos con cuidado sobre el pelo marrón. Traga saliva—. ¿Pooh?  
  
Esa noche Christopher llora hasta que se duerme, y su madre no es capaz de hacer que baje a cenar ni ofreciéndole todas sus comidas favoritas. Se pasa toda la noche con el osito presionado contra su pecho como si esperase devolverle la vida a fuerza de voluntad, y no se lo dice a nadie, pero juraría que, en ese punto mágico entre el sueño y la vigilia, siente algo cálido, y breve, y un poco peludo en la piel de la mejilla. Como un amigo, el más querido de todos, diciendo “hasta luego”.


End file.
